Aircraft cabins are typically partitioned using either hard doors or curtains, for example to separate the different classes of seating. Although a hard door may provide for a better separation between sections of cabins as compared to a curtain, use of a hard door to partition the aircraft may be undesirable or even prohibited in some situations. As a non-limiting example, according to some current regulations, separation of the cabin by a hard door is prohibited for commercial flights but permissible for private flights.
For aircraft that are alternately used in situations where a hard door is permissible and in situations where it is not, it is known to have a removable curtain that is installed in the cabin to provide the partition when the hard door cannot be used, and removed from the cabin when the hard door can be used. However, such an installation and removal process may increase the time and costs of maintenance of the aircraft.